In a carrier network, there are core-network-related databases and service-related databases. Each of the databases includes subscriber information. Subscriber information includes, for example, a set of parameters for each subscriber, such as information identifying the subscriber, information indicating services the subscriber is authorized to use, etc. The subscriber information may be common across the different databases.
Core-network-related databases include subscriber information and network related information and are used to operate a carrier network. Service related-databases are used by a service provider to perform services.
A current network architecture includes a consolidated network repository (CNR) that includes core-network-related databases. The current network architecture also includes independent data repositories that include service-related databases. Each of the independent service-related data repositories is associated with a service provider, a carrier, a device supplier, or another entity, such as a social network partner.
Generally, for each subscriber, certain parameters that are common to subscriber information in a core-network-related database and information in a service-related database should be the same. Similarly, certain parameters that are common to subscriber information in one service-related database and subscriber information in another service-related database should be the same. Having the certain parameters be the same parameters in all of the databases facilitates operation of the carrier network.
Managing the information stored in the core-network-related database and the service-related databases in the current network architecture is difficult and cumbersome. One reason for the difficulty in managing the subscriber information is that each service-related database has a data schema that is typically tailored to a third party service provider or application of the service provider. The CNR and the independent data repositories are separately provisioned and maintained, which is cumbersome and inefficient.
In addition, use of subscriber information in the current network architecture is restrictive. The CNR has rules and policies that limit access to the core-network-related databases in the CNR for individual data items, enforcing rules for third party access to subscriber information. The rules and policies restrict access to the core-network-related databases in the CNR for a number of reasons, including maintaining the security and reliability of the core-network-related databases to keep the carrier network operating smoothly.
Also, third party service providers and other entities utilize a set of policies to access the content of the service-related databases. Managing these policies and access to the individual service-related databases is extremely complex.